7 Steps to Happiness
by GearUnlocked
Summary: AU. This city is life without color. These buildings are nothing but grey and white, they lack the creativity that Osaka once had. The people lack the happiness they once endured. My name is Yui Hirasawa, and I'm the girl who's going to bring the color back to this lost city, but you can call me Herosawa, the eye of Osaka. YuiAzu. Rated T for mild language and slight action.


**Author's Notes**

**- **'Ello! I'm GearUnlocked and I'll be presenting to you my new story, 7 Steps to Happiness! This story is inspired by a picture I randomly found while scrolling down my newsfeed on Facebook one day and it drove me to writing this! I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review about what you think!

* * *

**7 Steps to Happiness**

**Prologue – Taking a Step**

* * *

"_The first step is you have to say you can." – Will Smith_

* * *

This city is trapped in darkness. This city lost its color a long time ago. Everyone that lives here is accustomed to living the same way every single day. And me? Let's just say that I live my life to the fullest – by having fun. You could call me the protector and the one who's going to repaint this city with happiness or you could call me… Herosawa, the eye of Osaka.

I was at the construction site of the Abeno Harukas, which would be completed later in the year. I looked over the railing and found the entire city of Osaka in my view. I looked down towards the streets and found myself to be way up in the sky, probably 900 feet high up. I felt the breeze flow by and smirked at the cool feeling.

I felt my face and my fingers grazed over my mask. My costume… what keeps my secret identity hidden. I remember the design of my costume quite remarkably. With a pink mask to cover my eyes and black fingerless gloves over my hands, I became Herosawa. I kept the uniform of my school – Sakuragaoka High School – over my body to remember where I come from.

My name is Yui Hirasawa and I chose to become a superhero when I was a first-year at Sakuragaoka. That was little over a year ago and I haven't regretted it since. I came to Sakuragaoka alone and that's how I've always been. I chose to become Herosawa because when I was a kid, I've always looked up to my mother. She was the one who always told me to 'find the happiness in everything' and that's stuck with me ever since. A few years ago… the cruelty of this world took my mother and father away in a car accident, which also cost my little sister, Ui, to become paralyzed from the waist down.

Before the accident, Ui has always been the one to take care of me, even though I was the older sister. Since the accident, I had to step up and become what I was supposed to be – the older sister. I began taking care of Ui every day as she slowly moved around the house in her wheelchair. It's been hard pushing her all the way to her school, which before was in the opposite direction of Sakuragaoka. But now, Ui is a first-year at Sakuragaoka and joins me on my way to school every single morning.

I see Ui at school and even though she's lost the mobility of her legs, she hasn't lost the smile on her face. I have to say, Ui's really popular, even with the third-years. She does attempt to talk to me, but I give her the looks that tell her to stay away because… let's be honest – I'm a total loser at school. A girl with her mind stuck in elementary school, as I've heard around. I usually eat alone and head straight home while Ui has her activities in the Light Music Club. Apparently, even though she can't stand up, they let her into the club as a member.

These things alone is what got me into becoming a hero, the one who can make others happy, even though I wasn't that happy myself. I was going to be the one who everyone would call for whenever they needed help and whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on. Although, most of the people that talk about Herosawa, mention her to be just some 'idiot in a costume'… but there are a few who do see me as the hero I'm becoming. The only other few who spread happiness around Osaka with me, but they don't have the secret identity thing going on.

I sighed at the brief summary of my life and rubbed the back of my head. I heard faint sirens from the streets below and took a look down to the streets, only to find an ambulance passing by, its red lights shining as cars moved out of the way so it could pass.

"Hey, kid," someone called to me. I turned around and found a man wearing a hardhat staring at me with confusion, "You're not supposed to be here. This is a construction zone."

"I'm keeping an eye on the city, civilian," I said to him. He sighed and rubbed his temples and I shot a glared at the construction worker, "Who else is supposed to watch over Osaka?"

"The cops. Now, get out of here," he said as he pointed his finger towards an elevator. I groaned and sluggishly walked away as more construction workers arrived.

"Back again?" one of them asked as I walked by them. A few other of the construction workers chuckled at me and my face grew red from embarrassment, "You come here almost every day. This isn't a place for kids to play, little girl."

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at them, "I'm not a 'little girl', I'm Herosawa, the hero of Osaka! And one day you'll thank me!"

With that, I left the construction workers with confused faces as I traveled down in the elevator. I reached down in my schoolbag and pulled out a sheet of paper titled _'7 Steps to Happiness'_. This piece of paper is what inspired me to spread happiness in the first place. I live by the seven steps every day. It's what keeps me together through hard times. I traced my fingers over the paper and smiled towards it. I placed the paper back in my schoolbag with delicacy and zipped it closed.

I felt the elevator come to a halt as it made a ding sound. I exited the elevator and found myself in the soon-to-be lobby of Abeno Hurkas. I walked through the lobby and it seemed more construction workers were arriving. Without looking, I accidentally bumped into one of them and looked up to see who I ran into. The man gasped and I raised an eyebrow at his familiar face.

"Oh! Herosawa! You're here again!" the startled construction worker said. I barely knew him, but he was one of the few that actually believed I could make a change to the city. His name is Manabu Koizumi, a 19 year old who is currently a student at the Osaka Prefecture University. From what our small conversations told me, he lives by himself in an apartment and was disowned by his parents after he graduated high school. Why? It's because they wouldn't accept a son who was into both men and women. They couldn't accept the fact that after spending 19 years raising their own son, he turned out to be bisexual. He was someone who wanted to spread happiness so others just like him would be happier.

I've known him for about a month now. He doesn't know anything about me, other than that I'm Herosawa and my goals to create a happier Osaka. He even knows about the 7 Steps to Happiness, even having a copy of his own which he carries around. Even though he admitted that he's bisexual, he is more into women than men. I believe he is just at a point in his life where he is confused, just like how everyone else is.

"Koizumi-san…" I said to him as I staggered back. He adjusted his hard hat and smiled at me, "Yes… I'm back again, but I will be leaving now… I have other matters to attend to."

"Gonna go out and patrol Osaka? Stopping the bad guys and making people happy?" he asked me with a grin. My lips slowly curved into a smile and I nodded.

"That's my job," I said. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. A couple seconds of awkwardness passed by and I cleared my throat, "I'm here when you need me. I should get going."

"Stay safe, Herosawa," Manabu said to me as he lifted his right hand into the air, "We can't afford to lose a hero. Who else would make the change to Osaka?"

"If you're willing to put on a mask and giving yourself a name, it could be you," I said as I lifted my own hand into the air and we gave each other a high-five. He chuckled once more and I nodded, "Farewell, Koizumi-san," and with that, I turned around and began running away from Manabu and down the lobby, towards the door.

"Good luck to you, Herosawa!" I heard Manabu yell after me as I ran away. I turned back and saw him waving at me before entering one of the elevators with other construction workers. I gritted my teeth as I ran out of the building and down the street. Cars zoomed by me as I turned the corner. It's time for me to go out and be a hero. It's time for me to paint these buildings, to finally turn Osaka into a place to—

"Ouch!" I heard someone yell as I fell onto my butt. I shook my head and checked who I ran into this time. My luck, the second time that I ran into someone today… please, I hope there won't be a third, I don't have time to keep bumping into people. She had long, black hair that she wore in pigtails and the same uniform as I had on – except her ribbon was red instead of blue, which meant she was a first-year at Sakuragaoka, just like Ui.

I picked my schoolbag up and tugged it over my shoulder as I continued staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I instantly yelled to her as I brought myself to my feet. I walked over to the girl as she brought herself into a sitting position and I picked up her schoolbag, handing it over to her. She slowly nodded as I extended my hand out to pull her up. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet. My brown eyes met with her orange-tinted brown eyes and I felt my heart sink. I tensed up at the reaction, because I've never felt nothing like this before. What was this feeling?

"You should really watch where you're going next time…" she said to me and I bowed. She sighed and I repositioned my posture. She blinked at me and looked at me from head-to-toe, her face slowly turning into a confused one, "Sorry for sounding so rude… but what's with the mask and gloves? You kind of look like a fashion robber."

"Oh, this?" I pointed to my mask that covered my eyes and held up one of my hands to show her the gloves. She nodded and I felt a grin form on my face, even though I didn't command my brain to do so, "It's my costume. My name is Herosawa, the eye of Osaka."

"Hero… sawa?" she asked me. I gave her a thumbs up and giggled. I watched as she raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you, some kind of superhero?"

"Yes, actually… I'm the person who's going to bring the color back to Osaka," I said to her. The pigtailed girl took a few steps back and I felt uneasy at what she was doing, "I'm talking about how dull life in Osaka has gotten. I want to change that by making everyone else happy."

"… You noticed it too, huh?" she asked. My eyes widened and she took a few steps closer to me, leaning in to my ear, "Osaka's been out of color for a long time… and my mother was one of the people who lost their happiness."

"Your mother?" I asked her. She nodded and leaned back.

"My father died on his way home from work when he was buying groceries," she explained to me, "There was a robbery at the grocery store and he was shot by the robber. My father ended up dying at the scene due to blood loss and the robber got away. We still don't know who he or she was… but I know I'm going to find them."

"A robbery…" I repeated, "Both of my parents died in a car accident a few years ago. It's what drove me to becoming a hero. To bring happiness to those who need it."

"My mother has… blamed herself for my father's death, since she was the one who told him to get groceries on his way home…" she continued, "Since then, she's aged faster than a normal middle-aged woman should… she went from being a busy, successful corporate lawyer to a sleepless, depressed woman. She's changed so much… and I want to bring the happiness back into her life."

"I can help you do so…" I said to her, "It is my duty after all. I have to follow my duty and spread cheerfulness and happiness to anyone in need. It sounds like your mother is in need of some repainting to her life."

"Do you know… what the 7 Steps are, Herosawa?" she asked me in a low voice. I nodded and she nodded approvingly, "Let me guess, you live by the 7 Steps too, don't you? You do anything that follows the rules of the 7 Steps."

"Yes…" I slowly nodded once more. She lives by the 7 Steps as well? It looks like there are more heroes out here than I thought. There's a major difference between those who believe you and those who will take action with you. It seems like she's the one who's willing to repaint these grey and white lives with color.

"I guess we're on the same side then, Herosawa," the pigtailed girl said as she extended her hand out. I grabbed it and we shook hands, "It's time for me to leave. I have business to attend to and we're attracting too much attention," she said.

"Will I ever see you again?" I felt the words escape from my mouth. Why would I ask her that? The only legitimate reason I would want to see this girl again was because she could be of use to my mission – to bring happiness back to Osaka. She could be my sidekick or something. I wonder how she looks like wearing cat ears? It seems like she would look really cute with those on. Wait… why am I thinking this?

"In time… maybe…" she said to me, "Hopefully I'll get the chance to see you again and we can paint this city together, Herosawa. Farewell."

"Wait! I never got your name," I said to her before we parted ways. A cute, small smirk formed on her face and she took a step closer.

"Azusa Nakano," she said. I nodded and she raised an eyebrow at me, "And what would your name be, Herosawa?" she asked. I gulped and looked around before sighing.

"My name is… Yui Hirasawa," I told her. She nodded and waved goodbye to me. I returned the wave and watched as Azusa walked away, turning the corner I came from. I waited a few moments and took a peak around the corner and couldn't find Azusa, as if she just disappeared. I blinked in confusion and turned my attention towards my chest. I placed my hands over my heart with my gloved hands and sighed.

What did I just feel? My heart beating and sinking at the same time while I talked to Azusa… that's pretty creepy, I haven't felt something like that before. I shrugged as I dug through my schoolbag once more and pulled the 7 Steps of Happiness out and read through it. My eyes widened as I looked at the paper.

"Step 1…" I muttered to myself as my eyes looked at the words, "Think Less, Feel More…" I raised an eyebrow at the first step and I thought of my meeting with Azusa. I felt my heart sink once more and I slowly narrowed my eyes at the paper. I turned my attention towards where Azusa walked and still couldn't find a trace of her.

I think… I think I feel… for her? No way. Did I read this right? I know that these seven steps are what I follow, but my meeting with Azusa doesn't explain… no… I'm not in need of happiness when I can just make other people happy. I will not fall victim to the need of being repainted. I will not, but…

Don't tell me I just fell in love with her. Oh, my God. I'm in love with Azusa Nakano…

* * *

**7 Steps to Happiness**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**- **Yay! Another YuiAzu fic! I hope you all liked what you just read and don't forget to leave a review of what you think!

**- **Yui's name, Herosawa, is a play on her last name, Hirasawa, and the word Hero. Hero and Hira sound a little bit alike so I decided on combining Hero with her last name and boom, she's Herosawa. I have yet to think of other superhero names… so yeah. I believe Azusa will get a cool superhero name too, but idk. We'll see.

**- **Manabu Koizumi is my first bisexual OC. I'm not bisexual myself, but it'll be fun and interesting writing about a guy who is. So, basically, he portrays how some parents can't accept their child if he/she is bisexual, gay, or lesbian. He represents the LGBT aspect, I guess… even though this is a yuri fic. :P

**- **That's all I have for now! I'll see you guys next time! Later!


End file.
